


I Choose You to be Mine!

by SweetAndSpicyNerdz



Category: GWA - Fandom, Gonewildaudio Scripts, Pokemon - Fandom, Script - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Oral, Orgasm, Pokemon, Pokepun, Screenplay/Script Format, nerdy, script offer, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAndSpicyNerdz/pseuds/SweetAndSpicyNerdz
Summary: [A4A] I Choose You to Be Mine! [Script offer] [PokePuns] [every line here is a poke pun or a reference to pokemon] [shitpost] [Nerdy] [Oral] [orgasm] [switch] [is this cursed or blessed idk anymore]How many puns did I write in this script?I myself am afraid to find out...





	I Choose You to be Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dumb idea to write a script with as many pokepuns as I can think of.
> 
> And here is that idea come to life.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Please credit me if you fill this! I would love to hear it!
> 
> And of course, feel free to put in some puns of your own!

Hey there, Beautifly. 

Yeah, you. I choose you to be mine.

Now Natu be cocky...

But I’ve seen your beauti-Vulpix online. 

And I’m so Cradily for you…

You see, I was told to Bewear-y of you.

Many say that you have a heart cold as Regice.

And that you come off as pretty Krabby…

Hey now! Don’t be Heracross with me.

I just admire how you stand your Groudon.

I’ve been Seaking you my whole life.

You make my heart Jumpluff whenever I see you.

My body Jolteon-s when you get near me...

I can’t help that something is going to Bellossom between us.

But now that you’re here, I feel like a Deerling in the headlights.

Gosh, I really like you. Like, a Magneton.

So why don’t you come and give me a Smoochum?

{kiss}

Gosh, you’re pretty hot. I might need a Burn Heal.

You just Chandelure me, you know?

And you got me paralyzed too. Are you sure you didn’t use Stun Spore on me?

You must know Constrict then… You don’t know how wrapped up I am in you.

You got me confused, babe… you sure you didn’t use Supersonic on me?

I don’t know… I feel like Starmie and Staryu belong together, you know what I’m saying?

So… want to spend the Eevee-ning together?

I don’t see Wynaut.

I… thought I’d Throh my shot out there…

It Manaphy a good idea but…

I feel like the connection we have is Electrike.

Now hold the Phione…

Listen… don’t want to Jynx it… 

I wanna battle you for the experience. Really, I do.

But really, I just wanna Spoink all night.

Why don’t we get a Super Rod and hook up together?

There’s no need to Fearow.

No need to put your Shieldon up.

Just take a Chansey, let’s go all the way tonight!

There’s no Shaymin taking it slow… We’ve got all night after all...

{kissing sfx, pulling down clothes}

Oh… sweetie... can I take a pikachu?

Damn… you make me so Rhyhorn-y!

You got me Honedge…

I just want to use your Meowth....  
Yes, please let me know if I’m going too Farfetch’d...

{oral sounds}

Yes, please Lickilicky me… Right there…

Wow, you’re certainly no Rookidee at this..

Oh, sweetie… just like that… You’re taking me to the Magnezone!

You get my Rotom running so well... 

Again and a-Gengar… just like that…

God, your glameow-th is so good… We should do this more often…

I never Mew you could do this…

This was so Onix-pected..

Oh! Babe… Please… Brace your Azelf!

{oral sfx stops}

Babe! I was Buneary there! I was so close!

What do you want to Budew to me now?

Oh! What a Cacturne of events! You want to take control of me?

I admire your Braviary so much. Of course you can.

Rowlet you ride me.

Let you be on Hitmontop.

Ride me like a Horsea… That’s it… 

{Moans as they ride you}

Yes… Just like that… God I could Togekiss you right now…

{kiss}

Whismer sweet nothings to me...

Oh god, you riding me makes me go Purrserker!

Yes babe, you Spheal so good!

No, I don’t want this to be Snover…

Oh… Mankey...

I wanna rock to the Volbeat of this song…

Mmm, yes baby… Regirock me harder!

Fuck… you’re gonna leave me Weezing...

Omastar-s… I’m gonna...

{Improv orgasm}

Oh… babe, you were Absol-utely amazing…

My head is still Spinda-ing

I really hope you’re okay. Do you need a Full Restore?

{kiss}

I think I Magnemite love you, babe.

I never want to Leafeon you.

Mind if I register you in my Pokedex?

Thank you! I will Gardevoir this with my entire life.

Would you Bayleef me… if I told you that we’d make a perfect Doduo?

Haha. You’re so Silvally. 

{kisses, then yawning}

Whoo, that session made me Drowzee.

Mewtwo?

Why don’t we use Rest and regain some health in the morning?

Driftblim off to sleep in my arms, sweetheart.

We’ll Celebi in the morning. Promise.

Mmm… you look very Tranquill when you sleep, babe.

See you in the Morning Sun.


End file.
